


Shared Warmth

by FaeriMagic, Roimata



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriMagic/pseuds/FaeriMagic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roimata/pseuds/Roimata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matou Chitose is starting high school and he reluctantly joins the volleyball due to his older sister's request. As a first-year with an atypical affinity for cute things, he doesn't have much interest in the sport but after witnessing the spikes of Tsukino Hoshiko, a trans boy on the school's volleyball team, he starts to think that maybe volleyball might not be so bad. Then Tsukino suddenly gives Matou a gift, igniting the spark of a new friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pound the Alarm -Tsukino's Side-

**7:15 am, Tsukino’s Home, Wednesday, April 1 st**

The sound of Tsukino’s phone alarm tore through the silence that filled his room. The first day of school had arrived, and Tsukino had been awake all night. The dread of going back built up until it became a suffocating lump in their chest, leaving them unable to even think of sleeping. As the alarm repeated itself Tsukino rolled over, stretching out to reach their phone, and silenced it. They barely managed to do so in the blinding brightness of the screen.

                They dragged themselves up from their bed and into a sitting position, letting out a long sigh. They didn’t look forward to today at all. They especially weren’t looking forward to meeting the new recruits that would trickle in for the next couple of weeks. He rubbed his eyes as he grabbed his sports bra off the floor. He hesitated for a moment and then slipped it on. Then he grabbed his volleyball’s team sweatpants, slipping them on, and walked to the bathroom.

                While brushing his teeth he tried his best not to look at his chest, or his waist. He drifted his thoughts to other things. _A new horror rpg is coming out. Should I ask for it? It seems promising. I love vampire shit._ The thumps of his stepdad downstairs took him out of his thoughts. He let out another sigh as he trudged back to his room, his exhaustion already affecting him. He pulled his shirt and vest off his computer chair and slowly dressed himself. They tied their hair in a sloppy bun, grabbed their bags, and then plodded downstairs, and into the living room, with another sigh. He was starting to believe the phrase of “your happiness leaves you more with every sigh” or something similar to that.

                “Morning,” his stepdad mumbled while devouring a banana with a hand full of files.

                “Morning,” Tsukino croaked out. He quietly walked over to the fruit bowl on the island and took a banana from it. He leaned against the counter as he began to peal it.

                “Have a nice day at school and practice,” his stepdad said, his voice muffled as he chewed through his food.

                Tsukino nodded and watched his stepdad leave. They didn’t have much of a relationship, but Tsukino was never treated badly. In fact, he was often spoiled. Whenever he idly talked about a new game or album his stepdad would always offer to buy it. This very much tempted Tsukino to accept the free items but he restrained himself from taking advantage of his stepdad’s kindness. Sometimes he felt a bit guilty, whether he accepted the offer or not, as his stepdad’s actions felt forced. Tsukino couldn’t consciously say yes each time his stepdad said he would buy something if he really wanted it. It just didn’t feel right to him.

                He continued lingering on the thought of his stepfather when he realized he had finished the banana he started eating earlier. He picked up another one while checking the time and his heart dashed through his chest. School started in fifteen minutes. He practically flung himself at the front door as he dug into his bag for his earbuds. He didn’t have long but he was at least going to squeeze time in for music. He needed some way to relax, even if it was just a tiny bit of relief.

                “Sexy, sexy, that’s all I do. If you need a bad bitch let me call a few,” Tsukino sung to himself as rushed down the bare streets, “Bare?” When he realized the lack of students, his anxiety started to worsen. He quickened his pace into a jog until he finally saw the school entrance. A sense of jittery relief washed over him. _I’m not too late._ He thought and strolled into the opening courtyard. For a moment, he felt lost. _Where was the ceremony being held again?_

“Tsukino!” A gruff voice shouted and a hand clapped him on the shoulder.

                “Ah!” Tsukino screamed, practically jumping as they turned to see who touched them. It was only the captain of his volleyball team, “Yamada…”

                “Yo!” Yamada said cheerfully, swinging one arm around Tsukino’s shoulder, “You’re just in time for the opening ceremony. It’s in the auditorium this time. We can take some spots at the back.”

                Tsukino struggled to put their earbuds back into their bag as Yamada pushed them towards the direction of the auditorium. An overwhelming sense of fear came over Tsukino. Walking in at the last minute would mean people would notice him, and people already noticed Tsukino enough as it is. He especially didn’t want to catch the attention of any teachers, who openly showed their vehement behavior. Tsukino’s legs stiffened as they reached the doors for the auditorium, the ceremony had already started.

                “Don’t worry,” Yamada murmured quietly, “I’ll be right beside you.”

                Throughout the ceremony Tsukino could feel the eyes of the teachers near him. He held his breath and didn’t dare to look around. He could barely stand being in the same room as all of the teachers, let alone take a moment to glance at them. He could feel Yamada brush his arm and stepping closer to him. He kept his head straight ahead, not wanting to turn towards his captain. He could feel the eyes peering through him. Picking him a part and judging him for wanting to identify as a boy.

                “Tsukino. Tsukino!” Yamada whispered, nudging his friend, “Dude, that girl’s staring at you.”

                Tsukino released his breath and looked in the direction Yamada pointed him towards. A small, cute girl with a braid cupping the left side of her face nervously looked at Tsukino. When she realized he was looking back at her she quickly whipped her head back around as the principal finished the last few lines of his speech. “I think she’s into you.”

                “Nah, probably just looking at you,” Tsukino said. He doubt any girl at this school wanted to date him.

                “Have a little faith,” Yamada said with a small smile, “You have more fans than you realize.”

                “You two,” a rough voice muttered, irritation present in their tone. The pair turned towards the voice to see a teacher with hatred shining in their eyes, “Get to class.”

                “Yes, ma’am,” Yamada said quietly as both him and Tsukino stood up.

                “That’s right. Yes, _ma’am_ ,” the teacher responded, glaring heavily at Tsukino as they passed by.

                Once out of earshot Yamada leaned over to Tsukino and muttered, “Damn, what a bitch.”

                Tsukino didn’t stay long enough to give a response. Before Yamada even finished his sentence he was already placing an earbud in, ignoring the world around him. Yamada had already become used to this Tsukino. One who outwardly showed his emotions but often kept his thoughts to himself, preferring to sulk alone. As Tsukino stomped off Yamada simply said, “See you at practice!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roi: I'm excited to start this project! And to work with Faeri. I hope that since I'm working with someone that I'll actually finish the story this time.


	2. Pound the Alarm -Matou's Side-

**6:00am Wednesday April 1 st**

               

                “ _Our next performer is a talented singer from the Toyama Prefecture. 27 years old and a high school dropout, her backstory might surprise you…_ ”

                Matou chewed his plastic spoon as he blankly stared at the TV. He briefly glanced at the clock before deciding that he could take a few more minutes to laze about before he left for school. As he swished the sugary corn flakes in his bowl, he idly listened to the inspiring tale of whoever it was.

                Being a morning person had its advantages. One, he could have dibs on the last bagel, which he did. Two, there were no sisters to bother him this early in the morning. Three, he could take some time to relax before he went to the prison of boredom, otherwise known as high school. Nekoma High, to be precise.

                “‘What I want to do with my life’, huh?” He muttered. He pushed a corn flake with his spoon. Nothing came to mind. He would have gladly just ditched the whole high school experience entirely, but his older sisters would have killed him if he did that. Death, he had decided, did not sound particularly fun. Plus, being a NEET would probably be boring after a few months of staring at a computer screen anyways.

                Matou drifted back to attention as the audience welcomed the singer on the stage. She was dainty and thin, almost like a porcelain doll. The woman quietly thanked the audience for the warm welcome as she shyly clutched the microphone to her chest. _Huh. That’s cute_. Matou thought offhandedly. _But it’s going to be hard to hear her if she’s that quiet._ He reached for the remote and raised the volume a couple of bars before going back to his cereal.

                She took a deep breath.

                 “WATAAAAAAAAASHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….”

                “ _SHIT._ ” Matou cursed as he fumbled for the remote. He had not expected pure j-rock to emanate from the petite singer, let alone for the TV to suddenly blare complicated guitar riffs and pounding drum solos. He furiously punched the volume down button and let out another quiet swear when the stupid thing refused to respond.

                It’s not that she sang all that bad. In fact, if Matou wasn’t in panic mode, then he would have said that she sang very well. It’s just that if there was one thing that Matou was afraid of, it was Koharu in the early morning.

                Realizing that repeatedly pressing the volume down button wouldn’t work, he finally pressed the mute button. Luckily, that button did the job. He listened tensely for the tell-tale signs of angry footsteps. Hearing none, he relaxed and breathed out a sigh as he thanked the gods for saving him from an untimely death.

                “ _Chitose_.” A dark voice growled. Matou shivered as he felt a presence behind him. _A sneak attack!_

                “A-ah, nee-san.” Matou said as he tried to focus more on the remaining corn flakes in his bowl. “Good morning.”

                “Like _hell_ , it is.” Koharu hissed as she gripped Matou’s head. “You _know_ I don’t wake up this early. So tell me, Chitose. _What in the blazes was that?_ ”

                ‘ _Oh, that? Some artist on TV was--’_ Bzzt. Wrong answer. Even if he told Koharu what had happened, it would not have stopped the raging fury. No, there was only one thing that could save him now.

                “I’m sorry!” He said as he bowed his head. “I’ll buy you a box of Koala’s March after school!” A risky solution. Sometimes she would accept the offer and peace would follow. Other times, it did nothing to assuage her wrath. Well, either way, he still lost money.

                “You think that I can just be _bribed_ with?” She inquired with threatening eyes. ‘ _Yes._ ’ Bzzzzzzzt. That was also a rhetorical question. Matou remained silent as Koharu began to deflate. “Fine, fine.” She said before giving a large yawn. “It’s your first day at school, right? I’ll cut you some slack. You’re lucky I’m being so nice.”  Matou nodded. He’ll have to stop by at the convenience store later. Maybe he’ll even buy a box of Pocky for himself, too.

                _Ah, wait_. There was also the matter of finding a club to join. The idea of afterschool activities didn’t really appeal to him, but he did promise Manami, his other older sister, that he’d join a club as a part of his “high school experience.” That might set back the delivery of chocolate koala bears an hour or two, but he’ll deal with that issue later.

                “ _What the hell, Chitose?_ ” Koharu’s steely voice brought him back to attention. Standing in front of the open fridge, she gave a look of indignation. “Did you take the last fucking bagel _again_?”

                Matou slurped the last drops of milk from his bowl and quickly got up from the table. He had already used up his bribe tactic for today; it wouldn’t work a second time. Therefore, there was only one possible thing left to do if he wanted to escape his sister’s temper: escape.

                “Bye, nee-san.” He said as he grabbed his bag and rushed out of the door. “I’ll see you later.”

                 “FUCK YOU, CHITOSEEEEEEEE!” Koharu screeched.

 

               Matou idly plucked the ribbon pinned to his uniform as he ignored the principal droning on about the incoming year.

                “And so,” The principal’s voice buzzed through the speakers. “I will look forward into seeing all of you bloom into the strong, capable individuals I know you all are capable of being.”

                Bloom? More like cut and pruned so that every single tree was painstakingly uniform.  He didn’t even want to know what they would do to a late-bloomer like himself. Probably scream at him while saying, “If _only_ you applied yourself, Matou!” Heh.

                He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to face another first-year, one of a slightly shorter stature and perhaps just slightly more nervous than himself.

                “Sorry.” The boy laughed. “But you have uh.. some petals in your hair.” The student pointed to the small clump of sakura blossoms tucked into his blond strands.

                _Ah, it’s starting to begin again_. Matou thought tiredly. He had passed some cherry blossom trees on his way to school. Thinking they were pretty, he took a small blossom and stuck it into his hair. 

                As explosive as Koharu was, she never minded about his strange gravitation towards pretty things. Neither did Manami, in fact. No, the ones who usually took the most notice about this interests were his fellow classmates. Specifically, the male ones.

                At first, he found it kind of amusing seeing people so distressed about his choices in hair accessories. During his final year of middle school, he had taken an interest in wearing a pair of pink barrettes. He easily ignored taunts and jeers about his girly clips, and answered requests of the clips’ removal with a simple “No.” As time passed, however, the requests steadily increased and soon Matou began to find himself being more and more irritated. But while he expected such immaturity from his peers, he was not prepared to hear such narrow-mindedness from his own teacher.

                “Matou, please take off your clips.” His homeroom teacher had told him one day. “They are distracting the class.”

                Hearing sniggers, Matou glanced up and glared at the group responsible for the noise. Nakahara, Minabuchi, Shinozaki, his classmates’ smirks seemed to radiate a smug expression that Matou detested.   _Like give it up_ , _man_. Their faces seemed to say. _Why do you insist on being such a fucking weirdo? Just give it up, you pansy._

_You have petals in your hair_ , the student had said with a laugh. As the entrance ceremony came to a close, Matou briefly considered taking out the clump of flowers out of his hair and thank the student for saving his precious image of ‘masculinity’.

                Matou narrowed his eyes. “I know.” He stated bluntly before turning around. Like he’ll do something like that anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faeri: Hiya, it's been awhile since I've last did a collaboration with someone, but Roi is just super awesome to work with! I don't think I've ever really finished a chaptered story, either, so here's to hoping we do! Thanks for reading!


End file.
